


Closing Doors

by arysa13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Humor, Office Sex, Smut, Therapy, There is Clexa in this story but it is a bellarke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is supposed to be going to couples therapy to work on her relationship with Lexa, but instead she's fantasising about doing the hot counsellor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Doors

Honestly, Clarke knows it’s a stupid idea before she even suggests it. She suggests it anyway. She’s not really expecting Lexa to agree to it. They both know their relationship isn’t working, but neither of them want to be the first to leave. Stubbornness is a quality they both possess. Clarke is pretty sure couples therapy is for couples who actually want to make it work, not for two people who are just too stubborn to break up.

So Clarke just kind of yells the suggestion at Lexa during one of their fights, and Lexa, unable to turn down a challenge, agrees. They both expect the other one to back out. But neither of them do, and so they’re ushered into Bellamy Blake’s office at 2pm the following Wednesday, having both taken time off work to be there.

It doesn’t bode well for Clarke and Lexa’s relationship that Clarke momentarily forgets why she’s there the second she sees the man who introduces himself as Bellamy, couples counsellor. Because not only is he probably the best looking guy Clarke has ever seen in real life, with his olive skin and smattering of freckles across his face and his dark curls that look they’re probably permanently messy, the kind she just wants to run her fingers through, but she has seen him before. She regularly flirts with him at the gym (flirting is not cheating, okay? She’s already discussed it with Lexa and they’re both fine with it), so it’s safe to say she knows he’s really fit too. Sometimes he trains without a shirt and on more than one occasion Clarke has missed her mouth with her water bottle because she’s checking him out too hard.

“Oh. Hi,” Bellamy looks momentarily surprised as he invites them into his office and Clarke almost has to physically shake the inappropriate thoughts from her head. _Very_ inappropriate, she scolds herself. She’s supposed to be trying to work things out with Lexa and here she is fantasising about fucking the counsellor. Not a great start.

“Clarke,” she supplies. They hadn’t exactly exchanged names at the gym. “I didn’t realise you were a couples’ counsellor,” Clarke says as she seats herself next to Lexa on a couch across from Bellamy.

“You two know each other?” Lexa frowns disapprovingly.

“Not really,” Bellamy shrugs. “We go to the same gym.” Clarke nods in agreement. “Now, how are you both today?” Bellamy asks, obviously getting over his initial surprise and getting down to business.

“Obviously we’re not great, or we wouldn’t be here,” Lexa points out snappishly.

“That’s fair enough,” Bellamy nods, somehow managing to take Lexa’s attitude gracefully. “Why don’t you tell me a bit about your relationship?”

Clarke and Lexa glance at each other and Clarke nods as if to say, you can take this one, and Lexa launches into a spiel about how the two of them met, how long they’ve been dating and how things have been going lately (which is obviously not great).

Clarke’s mind wanders, she never listens to Lexa much lately (not that Lexa listens to her either). Her eyes sweep over Bellamy’s form and she finds her gaze lingering on his crotch, not on purpose at first, it’s just where her eyes land, but she imagines she can see the outline of his package through his pants and it’s very hard to keep herself from fantasising about straddling his lap and grinding against his bulge. She presses her legs together tightly, feeling herself get wet from the thought.

“Clarke?” Bellamy’s voice interrupts her wayward thoughts and she manages to drag her eyes up to his, except she’s still not really completely paying attention, seeing as the way he says her name in that deep voice sends a tremor through her and she crosses her legs to try and stop the throbbing between them. “Would you agree?”

“Um,” she glances at Lexa. “Sure.”

“Okay, now Clarke, why are you here today?” Bellamy asks her, focusing his deep brown eyes on hers.

“Well, Lexa and I haven’t exactly been communicating very well lately,” Clarke starts. She leans forward slightly and she swears she sees Bellamy’s eyes flicker down to her breasts where there is probably a considerable amount of cleavage showing. It’s not like she can help it, she has big boobs, okay? But if she leans forward a little more and folds her arms under breasts to push them up a little more, who could blame her? (Lexa, probably). “And we’ve been fighting but neither of us is really ready to end things so we thought we’d try this. It was my idea.”

Clarke isn’t even looking at Lexa but she knows her girlfriend is rolling her eyes.

“The truth is, Bellamy,” Lexa interjects aggressively, “we seem to want different things.”

“Well if _some_ people were willing to compromise once in a while,” Clarke snarks back.

“What kind of different things are we talking here?” Bellamy asks, looking carefully between Clarke and Lexa.

“Lexa wants to move across the country where her family lives. But _my_ family lives here. I don’t want to move,” Clarke says.

“Clarke is content with mediocrity,” Lexa sneers.

“I’m not! Making it as an artist is harder than you’d think,” Clarke defends.

“She’s always bringing up her ex. Who cheated on her,” Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Oh, like you’ve never brought up _Costia_. Who was apparently perfect,” Clarke scoffs.  

“I have to ask…” Bellamy interrupts. “Do you two actually _want_ to work this out? Because I’m not really getting that vibe. And I’m not going to be that guy who deludes you into thinking you’re making progress so I can take more money from you. I can’t help you if you both aren’t in it for real.” He glances between them as a pregnant silence fills the room.

“Of course we do!” Lexa snarls. “Why would we come if we didn’t want to work it out?”

“You’re right, sorry,” Bellamy nods, but he doesn’t really look that sorry to Clarke.

 “You are the worst counsellor ever. This was a mistake,” Lexa says standing up. “Let’s go, Clarke.” Clarke nods and stands up following Lexa with one glance back and Bellamy who quickly averts his gaze, which makes her sure he was checking out her ass as she walked away.

“Why did you agree to come here?” Clarke snaps at Lexa as the walk out of the office.

“You’re the one who suggested it!” Lexa reminds her angrily. “Or did you just want to come here so you could eye fuck the counsellor?”

“That’s completely…” Clarke starts but trails off. Lexa just raises and eyebrow at her.

“Whatever, Clarke,” she shrugs. “If I’m being honest I just don’t really care anymore. And I don’t think you do either. It’s probably best if we just end things.” Clarke nods, and she feels a little sad, but mostly she feels relieved.

“I guess I’ll come by and grab my stuff sometime,” Clarke says and Lexa agrees before heading to her car. Clarke goes to call someone to come and pick her up since she and Lexa had driven there together, but she realises she must have left her phone in Bellamy’s office. She turns to the receptionist to tell her as much and the woman just waves her in without looking up from her computer.

Clarke is about to knock on the door but she hears Bellamy talking and she wonders if she might be interrupting something. She puts her ear to the door to listen and make sure.

“Not only is she in a relationship, she’s gay. I feel like a complete idiot.” she hears Bellamy groaning. Silence. He must be on the phone. “Well I was _going_ to. Eventually.” Another pause. “Obviously I can’t now,” he says flatly. “All this time I thought she was flirting but she was just being nice.” It occurs to Clarke that he’s talking about _her_ and her stomach flips over. “And I’m pretty sure she saw me checking her out, so there’s another thing to add the list of embarrassments.” He pauses again. “Yeah, yeah, fine. Get back to work… no I don’t have another client until four… alright, I’ll see you Friday. Bye.”

Clarke waits a moment to make sure his conversation is really over before knocking on the door.

“Come in,” he calls wearily. She walks in and he practically jumps out of his skin when he sees her. He’d been leaning against his desk but he immediately straightens when she walks in the room.

“Clarke,” he says, trying to recover. “Can I help you?”

“I forgot my phone,” she says, pointing to where it’s sitting on the couch. He nods and Clarke walks over and picks it up. She walks back over to the door and hesitates before making her decision. Instead of walking out (like she knows she probably should) she turns the lock and turns back to face Bellamy.

“What are you doing?” he asks in confusion.

“Well, I just heard you say you don’t have another client until four, so I was thinking we could make the most of your empty office until then,” Clarke says and Bellamy’s mouth drops open. “Because, I was, in fact, flirting with you,” she says, walking over to him deliberately until she’s standing right in front of him.

“But… but you’re gay,” Bellamy stammers. Clarke shakes her head.

“Bisexual,” she corrects him.

“Okay, that’s good,” he murmurs and leans forward slightly, eyes not leaving hers. “But you have a girlfriend,” he reminds her, but his voice is low, his eyes hooded and she gets the feeling he doesn’t care too much about the girlfriend at this point.

“We just broke up,” Clarke tells him. Bellamy seems like he’s about to come up with another excuse but Clarke silences him, closing the small gap between their lips and whatever he was about to say just comes out as a groan. She lets her tongue gently graze his lips and he opens his mouth to her meeting her tongue with his own. He takes over then, kissing her aggressively, grabbing her waist with his strong hands and pulling her flush against him. She can feel his hardness pressed against her and she grinds herself against him unashamedly.

“You were eavesdropping on my phone call, weren’t you?” he growls as Clarke pulls her lips away from his, but only so she can press her lips to his neck and nip at his collar bone.

“Maybe,” she smirks against him.

“For the record, I was actually going to ask you out at some point,” Bellamy pants as Clarke brings her hands to his belt buckle and starts undoing it.

“Sure you were,” Clarke laughs. He grabs her wrist before she can slide her hand into his underwear.

“You know, technically you’re my client and we shouldn’t be doing this,” he tells her seriously.

“Technically, I don’t care. Do you?” Clarke asks. Bellamy shakes his head and she kisses him again before opening his fly and slipping her hand into his pants, her fingers curling around his hard cock. She runs her thumb from the tip to the base and Bellamy lets out an extended groan. Clarke drops to her knees then, pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

“Fuck,” Bellamy swears under his breath. “Would it freak you out if I told you I’ve thought about this a lot?”

“You sure talk a lot, Bellamy Blake,” Clarke smirks. She wraps her hand around the base of his cock and moves her mouth to the tip, hesitating a moment to build the anticipation before she lets her tongue glide over the head of his cock. Bellamy leans back against his desk as Clarke’s tongue runs along his cock, lapping at his balls before returning to gently suck on just the tip. He swears under his breath as Clarke moans against his cock and he fists his hands in her hair. She takes his length into her mouth then and he as he groans her name she can’t fight the urge to touch herself any longer and she sneaks a hand into her own panties, feeling the wetness pooled there as she rubs at her clit. She can’t help whining against Bellamy’s cock as she bobs up and down, taking him as far into her mouth as she can, and her sounds cause Bellamy took look down at her.

“Fuck, Clarke, I’m gonna come,” he groans when he sees her touching herself. She doesn’t respond, just keeps working her mouth and her hand against him to get him off. He finally comes with a shuddering force, spurting his come into her mouth and she swallows it cleanly. Bellamy grabs her hand then and pulls her to her feet, kissing her before pulling her pants and panties down, just to her thighs.

“Let me help with that,” he says huskily, pressing his hand to where her own had been moments before.

“I’m close,” Clarke whines dropping her head against his shoulder as he touches her before arching her back as he brings her over the edge. She falls back against him as she comes back down, panting.

“So, I just have to ask,” Bellamy says, pulling his pants back up. “Is this just rebound sex or can I actually ask you out? I mean you did _literally_ just break up with your girlfriend,” he reminds her.

“Definitely not rebound sex. And don’t worry, you’re not the reason we broke up,” Clarke assures him.

“Strangely, I wasn’t that worried about that,” Bellamy grins.

“We were that bad, huh?” Clarke asks sheepishly.

“I’ve had more dysfunctional,” Bellamy laughs. “But normally at least _one_ of the people in the partnership wants to work it out.”

“So, we still have some time before your next appointment,” Clarke grins wickedly, tracing her finger down his chest, which is, to her disappointment, still covered in shirt.

“I like the way you think,” Bellamy leans in and kisses her again.

At ten to four, Bellamy makes sure to ask her out before she ducks her head and does the walk of shame past the knowing receptionist.


End file.
